


Deadpool x Reader (Series)

by Sobi_Wan_Kenobi



Series: Deadpool x Reader [1]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sobi_Wan_Kenobi/pseuds/Sobi_Wan_Kenobi
Summary: A collection of Deadpool x Reader fics. Requests are open!





	Deadpool x Reader (Series)

You were in complete and utter shock as you looked down at the pregnancy test you had just taken, you stared carefully at the positive sign feeling as though you were in a dream, your mind skipped to Wade and how he might react, would he want the baby? Or would he leave? Should I tell him? You ran your shaky hands through your hair and slowly made your way out of the bathroom with the pregnancy test hidden in your pocket.

"Hey babe, I'm meeting up with Parker, want me to get you anything on the way back?". You ask Wade who was sat comfortably on the couch watching the TV.

"Nah I'm cool sweet cheeks, tell Peter I don't miss him". You give him a quick peck on the lips and grab your jacket before making your way.

You waited on the rooftop of a building you, Peter and Wade normally would hang out.

"(Name)!". Peter say swinging onto the roof using his webs.

"Hey Spiderling". You say pulling the teen into a bone crushing hug.

"What's up? When I got your messages I was a bit worried, are you okay? Did Wade do something? If he hurt you I swear I-". 

"I'm pregnant". You blurt out making him become completly silent and stunned.

"Oh My God! D-Does W-Wade know?". He asks pulling you in for a hug.

"No, I haven't told him yet". You take a seat on the ledge and Peter takes a seat next to you. "I'm just a bit worried...".

"He's gonna be so flipping happy". Peter says rubbing your back in comfort.

"You think so?". You could feel a tear stream down your face as you looked at Peter.

"Really, really! Wade can be a dick to people most of the time but the way he looks at you and how he feels for you…it’s so amazing that I can't even put it into words". You wipe away your tears and give Peter a quick nod.

"Your right, I feel like an idiot". You push yourself of the ground and look back at Peter. "I'm gonna tell him".

"You go girl!". 

"But first I need to you to help me out with a little something...".

-Back at your apartment-

You push open the door to see Wade not at his usual seat on the sofa which makes you frown. 

“Wade?". You say as you close the door behind you and placing your jacket on a chair.

"I'm in the bedroom babe!". You take a deep breath and head towards your and Wade's shared bedroom.

"How was Penis Parker?". He asks whilst giggling at his own joke.

"He's good, but that's not important, well...umm...there’s something I need to tell you". You say making him walk up to you.

"You have your serious face on, that's not a good sign, did I do something?". You held out a small wrapped gift towards him which he slowly picks up.

"I got you a gift, open it". He gives you a confused smile before unwrapping the present.

“Oh a dad joke book?". He looks back to you and then back at the book and then again back to you with a speechless face. "Are you..? No fucking way! Are you really? Oh my-". He cuts himself off by wrapping his arms around your waist and locking his lips with yours.

“I’m pregnant!”. You say as you slowly pull away from Wade.

“You’re gonna me a mom and I’m…I’m gonna be a dad”. You could see a single tear drop run down Wade's face as he whispers to you.

“Yeah we are”. The two of you stood in silence for a few minutes, Wade had his forehead rested on you with his arms firmly wrapped around you.

“I still can’t believe it”. He says packing your forehead.

-About 9 months later-

“UGGGHHHH AAAAHH”. You tightly grip onto Wade’s hand as you fell your newborn slowly come out.

“Your doing great babe, just a bit more”. Wade says running his hand through your hair in comfort.

“I’D LIKE TO SEE YOU DO THIS! THEN YOU CAN TELL ME HOW T- AGGGHHHHH”. With one more push you could see the doctor hold up a small baby in his hands.

“Congratulations it’s a girl”. The doctor says making both you and Wade smile and everyone else applaud.

Not long after you were able to hold your little girl in your arms.

“She’s so beautiful”. You says playing with her tiny hands.

“Just like her gorgeous mother”. Wade says packing your forehead.


End file.
